WWE Wrestler and Diva aka Mommy & Daddy
by swayster
Summary: Ok hello everyone, my name is Sway. I’m new to the board and I’m ready to post my first story on here. The main characters are of course the Champ John Cena and WWE diva Torrie Wilson. I’m not saying much about what the story is about however, it will be
1. Chapter 1

Ok hello everyone, my name is Sway. I'm new to the board and I'm ready to post my first story on here. The main characters are of course the Champ John Cena and WWE diva Torrie Wilson. I'm not saying much about what the story is about; however, it will be about John and Torrie being Parents to their five little boys will balancing their crazy careers. To find out more you have to read.

Characters:

John Cena

Torrie Wilson-Cena

Their 5 little terrors lolz:

Lorenzo David Cena

Birthday: June 21st

Age: 11

Personality: Lorenzo is the oldest boy. A comedian, always trying to lighten the mood with laughter. Really big on sports, mostly basketball. A smart kid.

Alexander Michael Cena

Birthday: August 24th

Age: 9

Personality: Alex is the creative one. Always building things with legos. He has a huge imagination. Somewhat sensitive, doesn't like to be embarrassed about stuff. A huge TV and video game fanatic.

Dylan Chase Cena

Birthday: October 15th

Age: 7

Personality: Dylan is the wild one. Tries to imitate certain wrestling moves on his brothers. Loves contact sports like football. A very sore loser, he thinks he should win at everything. A video game fanatic.

Tyler Matthew Cena

Birthday: January 28th

Age: 6

Personality: Tyler is big on music and even has some evident rap skills at the age of 6. His favorite music is hip hop like his dad. He is crazy about his clothes. Everywhere he goes he wants to be fresh and on point. His second passion is wrestling. He says he wants to be a rap star and a wrestler.

Ryan Joshua Cena

Birthday: April 25th

Age: 3

Personality: Ryan is the only blond haired kid. Mommy's baby loves Torrie to death. Has a bad temper, he breaks up toys or whatever he can get his hands on, but overall he's a sweet kid. He mostly the punching bag for all his brothers.

The first chapter will be posted soon.


	2. Torrie versus Dylan

Welcome readers…here's the premiere of my first Story.

Torrie dropped her pencil in a huff after being called for the 2nd time by one of her sons.

"OW! MOMMY!".

Torrie gathered herself to her feet, and made her way to the staircase.

"TYLER!".

"OW! Yes".

"Come down here until I finish this".

Tyler came bounding down the stairs and followed his mother into the kitchen. Torrie went back to doing her tax forms when the phone rang. Torrie dropped her pencil exasperated." Will I get anything done".

She picked up the cordless phone." Hello".

"Hey baby".

Torrie smiled a lazy smile." Hey babe".

"You sound stressed. What's wrong?".

"You know. The boys are at it again and I'm trying to get these tax forms done".

While his mother talked, Tyler slide out of his seat at the table and down the hallway and up the stairs.

"So did they set up the photo shoot for us".

"Yup, our plane to Brazil leaves next Friday at 9 am".

"What's nice is we get the time to ourselves since your mom is keeping the boys".

"Yeah, and maybe we can get started on a little girl".

Torrie scoffed at her husband's teasing." Yeah right. These five are enough".

John chuckled into the phone. He knew just what to say to lighten his wife's spirit.

"Besides "continued Torrie." I couldn't risk it being another boy".

"Yeah me neither….I couldn't risk another Dylan" said John.

"Him and Ty-".

_Bam!!!_

"AAh! Mommy!".

Torrie sighed." John I got to go before they kill each other".

"Don't worry kid, I'll be home the day after tomorrow".

"I love you, be safe".

"Love you too".

Torrie hung up the cordless and headed for the stairs.

_Bam !!!_

"MOMMY!".

Torrie bounded up the stairs and into Lorenzo and Alex's room.

Dylan was attacking Tyler with one of Ryan's plastic bats. Torrie grabbed his right arm taking the bat away from him.

"Dylan Chase, you don't hit him with this. You need to chill out".

"I was only playing" Dylan said.

"You do not play like that, you were hurting him" Torrie reasoned.

"You are such a crybaby Tyler" sneered Dylan.

"Am not" said Tyler.

"Is too you sissy" said Dylan.

"That is enough you two. You two need time apart. Dylan go to you and Ty's room, Tyler go downstairs".

Tyler leaves and Torrie begins to leave behind him but realizes Dylan hasn't moved. She turns and sees Dylan staring daggers at her.

"Right now Dylan".

"I ain't do nuthin" said Dylan standing his ground.

Torrie not wishing to argue with the little boy went over and lifted him up under his arms and took him to his room. She leaves out not realizing Dylan was following her until he sneered at her again.

"I'M NOT STAYIN IN THERE!".

"Dylan….you get yourself in that room right now. You come out again you will be in serious trouble".

Dylan stands there staring her down initiating his challenge. Torrie not missing a beat simply went over to the boy, turned him around and landed a firm smack on his backside. Dylan blinking back tears replied." Didn't hurt".

Torrie looked at him square in the eye." Want one that will".

"NO!".

"Then go in there like I told you to and don't come out until I tell you to".

Dylan ran into his room, flinging himself across his bed and crying into his pillow.

Torrie started down the stairs and prayed for the day John would be home.

Ok that was the first chapter. Your feedback is welcomed in the form of reviews. Don't worry the story gets better.


	3. Daddy's Home

Welcome back readers…..

Torrie slept peacefully with her golden hair sprawled out across her pillows. Dreaming ever so peacefully, she was unaware the passionate kisses being trailed over her jawbone. Stirring in her sleep; she awoke suddenly and looked up and smiled.

"Surprise, Surprise, right" said John smiling down at her.

"Hey babe, I didn't expect you until tomorrow".

"After hearing how stressed your voice was yesterday, I decided it was a convenient time to check up on my fam".

"Hmmm….what did Vince say".

"He understood, I told him it was a family emergency".

Torrie sat up and threw her arms around his neck." I love you babe".

"I love you more".

The two shared a passionate kiss then broke apart.

"I figured I'd take you and the boys out to breakfast this morning".

"Great, I'll wake them".

"No babe, you jump in the shower, and I'll surprise the guys".

"Ok".

Torrie got up and slipped into their bathroom. John walked down the hallway and stepped into his youngest son's bedroom, Ryan. The 3-year-old was sprawled out on his bed with his sheet halfway on the floor. Ryan was a wild sleeper so he must have kicked his sheet off. John ran his hand over the right side of his son's face. Ryan wiggled a little.

"Hey Shorty, wake up".

Ryan's eyes popped opened at the sound of his father's voice.

"Dad your home".

"Yup".

Ryan jumped up and threw his arms around his father's neck." I missed you".

"I missed you too".

"You stay for ever daddy".

The statement always got to John everytime Ryan asked it. John gathered his son in his lap.

"Daddy has to leave some time bub, daddy has a job that travels".

"Job no fair".

"Just think of it this way, if daddy didn't work, you wouldn't have any toys".

Ryan pondered that a minute."Ok, job good again".

John chuckled at his son." What do you say we wake up ya brothers now".

"Yeah!" said Ryan jumping off his father's lap and running to the door.

"TY, DYWAN, ALEX, LOWENZO! DADDY'S HOME! ".

John laughed at his antics. Yeah, it was good to be back home.


End file.
